Kiss Me, Kill Me
by Rioichi
Summary: Sequel to Back At It. Miley keeps thinking that Jake's going to leave again. And he is. but he doesn't want to tell her. Because he thinks it will kill her..literally. But how does love end in death......? CHP 2 IS UP. PPL!
1. Death Dream

**Kiss Me, Kill Me**

C H A P T E R O N E

"No, no! You can't leave! It'll kill me, KILL ME!" Miley gasps out, "…kill me…kill me…kill me…"

Jake's eyes turn to a glint of red, as he stabs Miley viciously with a knife.

"No…Jake, you couldn't do this!"

Jake laughs maniacally, as Miley stares up at the frightening figure. He kicks her over, and tears flood out of her eyes, which turn to blood drops.

…………………………

Miley wakes up in the middle of the night, breathing as if she was gasping for air…for Jake to breathe into her. Miley starts crying, and lays there staring at the ceiling.

"Oh-----my god…." Miley says

Miley stares at the floor, as if it wasn't there, and spitely out of hallucination, blood trails across the floor. It spells, "Never love again…"

Miley recoils, and falls out of her bed, and she hallucinates punches in the stomach. Miley screams out in pain….but no one hears her.

"Somebody…save…me…" Miley screams out, couching up blood.

"This is…my end…"

Miley closes her eyes.

_Just make the pain go away….go away…I don't need to die…_

She hears her own voice beside her.

"Don't worry…You'll be just fine…"

Miley turns her head to Hannah, whom was standing up beside her.

She smiles, thus fainting into the night.

……………………………………………………………….

Sunlight travels through the beautiful scarves we call curtains that were on Miley's window.

Miley wakes up, gasping.

_I…..I'm alive? In the flesh? I……I can breathe!!_

And there Jake was, standing in the doorway.

"Hey, baby…" Jake says, approaching her bed.

"Hey." Miley smiles weakly, twiddling her sheets around her finger, trying not to look up at him constantly. But she can't look away.

_He….he was handsome devil in my dream………literally. Or was it real? No, then I wouldn't be here. And I wouldn't have a cheery smile from him. So cute……….so……..deadly…._

Jake sits down beside her, Miley's mind races. He lays a hand on her cheek, hoping for her to swoon over him. Miley's skin burns.

"Ouch!"

"What's up, baby?" Jake asks, taking his hand away.

Miley has a flashback of Jake stabbing her, laughing maniacally.

"Nothing. I…I'm fine…really…"

"Oh, uh, alright." Jake replies, smiling at her. From pure hallucination, Jake eye color turn to red, and he says, "Are you ready to die?"

"NO!!!!" Miley yells, yanking away. She runs downstairs, and trips near the couch.

"Miley! What's wrong with you?"

"I-I don't know…" Miley says, crying into him.

_Will he save me, or kill me on the inside?_

**I made this kind of short to let you guys know that I'm still making this; I haven't given up on it! Chapter Two will be up before you know it.**


	2. Cold tears, but smiling

**Kiss Me, Kill Me**

C H A P T E R T W O

"Lilly?" Miley hesitates, "Have you ever had dreams of Oliver killing you?"

"You mean, in General?"

"No, I mean, when you were a couple…"

"No, why?" Lilly gives her a funny look.

"I-I don't know. It's Jake. I-I don't want to lose him…"

"Oh. Don't think the negative." Lilly starts to see the bad side of it all, and starts tearing up. "But to think how I lost Oliver. The way he kissed me, the way he loved me…"

"But, Oliver's still around. I never get to see Jake that much anymore. But what you say is true."

"Sooner or later, he'll be gone, and never come back."

Miley and Lilly lean heads on one another, crying together.

"The long walks on the beach…"

"Caressing me with kisses…"

"The long, steamy nights in bed…." Said Lilly, smiling weakly.

Miley looks at her, smiling, and elbowed her.

"Trust me, they were good." Lilly said, looking at her as if she didn't know. They started laughing, their tears of sadness turning to tears of happiness, wiping them away. Miley stares into the sky.

"Jake always says: "_I've caught you on the wings I've sprouted from the way I loved you. From which from my heart I thank you. Through your heart my crystal eyes shine within. My sea of sorrows has faded away, not for who I've been but my own way. Through you I see my own true wrongs. Beautiful eyes…"_

"Beautiful song."

"You know that poem?"

"Yep."

**F L A S H B A C K…**

_I was crying in the rain, with no umbrella. And Oliver ran over and sat down next to me._

"_Hey Oliver."_

"_Hey, Lilly. What's up?"_

_John had broke up with me._

"_H-he broke up with me. John did. And now I know, there's now one out there for me."_

"_There is. And when he's right in front of you he'll be sure to say: "I've caught you on the wings I've sprouted from the way I loved you. From which from my heart I thank you. Through your heart my crystal eyes shine within. My sea of sorrows has faded away, not for who I've been but my own way. Through you I see my own true wrongs. Beautiful eyes, beautiful song."_

_He wiped away my tears and we stood under his umbrella. We said nothing as he guided me to my house, and up on my door step, I kissed him. It was my first kiss…and boy, did it feel good._

………………………………

"Wow. I feel so bad for you, Lil."

"Yeah, well you should."

"It'll be alright. Were sisters, Miley. Well, not really, but you catch my drift."

"But wouldn't you think he already is? That you need to let him go?"

Indeed we were. But how would we get through Jake, destroying my insides, physically, and emotionally? His eyes...so relentless. I had to stop this.

**Chapter two is done; review so I can move on with my life.**


End file.
